On My Own (A Golly Song Fic)
by AmberStone12
Summary: Molly never imagined that she'd lose her best friend, and the potential love of her life. Will she be left on her own? (One-Sided MollyXGil) (Song from Les Miserable Musical)


Gil was never known to be straight forward with his feelings. Ever since they first became friends, Molly knew that he'd hide things. Maybe not for his own benefit, but because sharing the personal could hurt others. Now that they have grown up, she understood why.

The pink haired female had a crush on her best friend for years. They did everything together, which made her come to love Gil's goofiness and tender heart. It was in middle school that Molly realized how much she loved him. She found it disturbing how much she cared for her blue haired best friend. Disturbing that she'd take a bullet for him, or commit her life to being with only him. These feelings lasted for a long time. Everytime the female gazed deep into those ocean blue eyes, she'd lose herself in their depth.

Molly made multiple moves as they grew. When they were old enough to have projects, she'd ask to work with him. They could go to certain places, so she'd suggest going out on little trips. She also suggested driving to the park and taking a stroll through the tree filled fauna. Then they'd have a picnic lunch under a cherry blossom tree.

The male obliviously took these hints only as friendly gestures. He thought this way for 18 years. This made Molly frustrated, but also sad.

Did he not feel the same way?

Was he appalled by my flirting?

Did he hate me?

As they drifted through life, she continued to ask herself these questions.

When they were in college, he met someone. Her name was Bethany, she a rather attractive girl.

"Prettier than me," Molly would think depressingly.

Her hair looked as if angels had conjured every thin, golden strand. The girl's sunkissed skin was flawless in tone, while her tantalizing blue eyes were full of curiousity; just like Gil's...

Many years later, when Gil announced that they were getting married, Molly's heart shattered into a million fractured pieces. The anger, sadness, and dissapointment that flooded her was too much to hold in. Still, she kept her emotions under lock and key for her friend.

The pink haired woman nodded her head, "Wow, thats great, Gilly! She's a very lucky girl."

The minute the blue haired male left her apartment, Molly locked herself in her room. There was never a time she cried as hard as she did that night.

Watching them dance that night was torturous. Molly sat boldly at the head table, her eyes fixed on the slow dancing newlyweds. Gil held Bethany close to then as they swayed to the calm music. The loving look in his eyes made Molly cringe. That's the way she wanted him to gaze at her. The envy in her heart multiplied, she wanted everything that Bethany had acquired.

She wanted to be a gorgeous bride, decorated in white, newly wedded to her bestfriend and soul mate. She wanted to playfully dab cake frosting on his nose, and giggle as he removed her leg garter. The pink haired female wanted to passionately stare into his blue orbs all day, and admire the lust in them all night. She wanted to be with him, more than anything in the world.

As the young adult gripped her champagne glass, she felt hot tears bubble in her throat. Before the first one could slip, she quickly ran from the table and out of the banquet hall. Gil saw a rushing figure out the corner of his eye, and turned to see a gleam of pink hair as the figure disappeared.

Molly's breathes shallowed as she ran from her own disappointment. She found an exit leading to the outside of the building. Once hiking up her long, peach colored dress, the distressed bridesmaid was out the door.

Rain poured from the dark, cloudy sky, lightlt pattering on the hard pavement. The tan skinned female slowly trudged through the wetness showering from the heavens. The moisture wettened her perfect hair and forced it to curl up and tighten. Each droplet soaked her light orange gown, and made her flawless skin slick.

Her soft steps became lighter as her mind raced.

"He's married now. He has a wife to care for. Soon enough he'll be a father, I can't get in the way of that," the young woman thought regretfully, "Oh Gilly, why? Why couldn't you have understood? Why didn't you feel the same way? Is there something wrong with me?"

The girl let out a deep sigh, and continued to walk through the venue's many locations. The girl wrapped her arms around her cold form, her voice then echoed from her saddened lips.

 _ **On my own**_

 _ **Pretending he's beside me**_

 _ **All alone**_

 _ **I walk with him till morning...**_

Molly follwoed the light of the moon. It guided her down a glistening path that lead to a gazebo. Usually couples would take photos there, but for now, it would make a great shelter from the rain.

 ** _Without him_**

 ** _I feel his arms around me_**

 ** _And when I lose my way I close my eyes_**

 ** _And he has found me_**

Memories raced through her mind, good ones, of happier times between the two of them. The girl smiled softly to herself. She continued down the long path. It twinkles gloriously under the light of the moon and patter of the rain.

 ** _In the rain the pavement shines like silver_**

 ** _All the lights are misty in the river_**

 ** _In the darkness, the trees are full of starlight_**

 ** _And all I see is him and me forever and forever_**

Molly fantasized freely about the one she loved the most. What if he had fallen for her? What would they have become if they spent the rest of their lives together? The female's daydream was suddenly paused as she stepped inside of the small gazebo. The rain was gone, but she was still drenched from top to bottom. Feeling her emotions overwhelm her, the girl gripped the white barriers of the small settlement. Her voice hitched.

 **And I know it's only in my mind**

 **That I'm talking to myself and not to him**

 **And although I know that he is blind**

 **Still I say, there's a way for us**

The girl sniffed, feeling the dam of emotions finally break. A few of the wet streaks streamed down her flushed cheeks.

 ** _She gasped, "I love him..."_**

 ** _But when the night is over_**

 ** _He is gone_**

 ** _The river's just a river_**

 ** _Without him_**

 ** _The world around me changes_**

 ** _The trees are bare and everywhere_**

 ** _The streets are full of strangers_**

Tears continued to fall down Molly's cheeks. She became weak from her sadness and the cold. She attempted to support herself on a marble column, only to sink to the semi dry floor.

 ** _I love him_**

 ** _But every day I'm learning_**

 ** _All my life_**

 ** _I've only been pretending_**

 ** _Her weak voice only intensified_**

 ** _Without me_**

 ** _His world will go on turning_**

 ** _A world that's full of happiness_**

 ** _That I have never known-...!_**

Molly couldn't control the sobs that were thrown from her once beautiful voice. She pulled her knees close to her chest, and sank her head.

 ** _I love him_**

 ** _I love him_**

 ** _"I love him," she whispered softly, "But only on my own..."_**

"Molls?"

The girl looked up to see Gil. His white suit was slightly damp, despite the drenched umbrella in his hand. He had a concerned frown decorating his face.

The pink haired bridesmaid attempted to hide her face, and quickly sniffed. He paced to her with worry.

"What are you doing out here?! Are you trying to catch pneumonia or something?"

The young groom kneeled, helping his distressed friend to her feet. Even if she was soaked to her skin, he pulled her into a tight embrace. Molly sank into his warm touch, wrapping her arms around hisnslender neck. She sank her head into his shoulder, only crying harder than she was before.

Gil sat there for a second, rubbing her back gently.

After a long period of time, Molly straightened herself, staring into the peircing blue eyes she fell in love with.

"I-I'm sorry," she choked.

The blue haired groom gave her a comforting smile. He gently cradled her cold cheek, and pressed a delicate kiss to her forhead, "Don't be."

The tall male wrestled his creme overcoat from his torso. He then wrappes the large piece of clothing over the shoulders of the petite bridesmaid.

The two calmly walked back to the banquet hall. Gil held Molly close to him, ensuring her warmth and comfort as he held the umbrella.

It still hurt Molly that Gil would never know how she truly felt about him, but one thing was reassuring. He realized that nothing would ever come between them. That she'd never be on her own.

 ** _Hello my fellow readers! School is finally coming to an end, and I'm slowly starting to get back into the swing of things. I had a pretty eventful. I know i will have an eventful summer too. I'll be writing more, here and on Wattpad, and I'll be attending a cool college program too. I'll be an official high school senoir in 12 days, and I'm so excited._**

 ** _So my french class had our "Les Miserables" unit. We read the book, and watched two movies. The second being the musical version from a few years ago. Its such a beautiful story, and the romance is so heart wrenching, but also touching. If you don't know, the two characters, Eponine and Marius were best friends as kids, and grew up together. They are clloser than they seem. Once Marius falls in live with a girl named Cosette, Eponine felt somewhat betrayed and ignored. She loved Marius for such a long time, and no-w he was falling for another girl he barely knew. Though Eponine died before Marius and Cosette's wedding, I feel like it would've went like this. Molly's scene is the rain is based off of Eponine's scene of "On My Own." Youtube it if you want a visual reference._**

 ** _Also, I know I haven't updated RTA in a long time. I've been working my butt off writing it, but I've been rewriting it. I finally finished developing the plot, and made my own characters to put in place of the gups. There's no point in me posting here since the looks and personalities are actually different. So i will stop posting it here. Have no fear! I am so dedicated to it, I am continuing it. It will be much more epic and new characters will be added. It will be on Wattpad. I'm AmberStone15. I already posted the prolouge, and rewritten first and second chapters. Follow me if you like my work, and don't be afraid to leave comments ;D_**

 ** _Thats all for now, Amber Out!_**


End file.
